The present invention relates to hinge-type mounting structures, and more particularly to hinge-type mounting structures useful for passenger assist handles in motor vehicles or the like. Specifically, the invention pertains to structure associated with the hinge pin, and means for locking the hinge pin in position.
Automobiles are commonly provided with passenger assist handles that may take the form of loops or bars that can be grasped by a passenger, to assist the passenger in getting into or out of the automobile. The passenger assist handles can also be used for stabilizing the passenger during operation of the motor vehicle, or for moving about the automobile.
In a known design for such passenger assist handles, the handle comprises a substantially rigid bar having legs at the ends thereof, with the legs being pivotally connected to mounting blocks attached to the frame, door posts or other interior structures of the vehicle. The handle can be free swinging from the mounting blocks or, more commonly, provided with a spring urging the handle toward a closed, non-use position.
Hinged passenger assist handles of this type are commonly made of plastic, and are secured to the mounting blocks by plastic hinge pins inserted through associated mating hinge components on the handle and the mounting block. Commonly, the pin is secured in place only by the interference fit between apertures in the hinge components and the surface of the pin. Securing by interference fit can be a source of problems. If the hinge pin is too loosely fitting, the pin can become dislodged through normal use of the handle, or during operation of the vehicle in which the handle is installed. If the hinge pin is fit too snuggly, the pin can be difficult to insert, thereby complicating installation and assembly of the assist handle structure. Clearly, advantages can be obtained from simplifying the balance needed between the requirement for adequate retention of the pin after insertion, and the desire for easier pin insertion during assembly.
Several passenger assist handles often are provided in each automobile. Thus, any reductions in manufacturing expense, and simplification in manufacturing procedures can result in significant overall cost savings. However, because of the design of known passenger assist handle assemblies, the molds required during manufacture have been somewhat complicated and expensive. Often, hydraulically actuated core components are needed. The molds are expensive to design, manufacture and maintain or service. Cycle times in using the mold are slowed as a result of the adjustments needed to the mold structure during the molding process. Simplifying the mold and decreasing mold use cycle times could reduce costs for the parts significantly.
What is needed in the art is a passenger assist handle assembly that is easy to manufacture, easy to install and positively and securely retained in the installed position.
The present invention provides a hinge structure in which a hinge pin is inserted through apertures of a mounting structure and a mounting block, with one of the mounting structure or mounting block having a slot, and the pivot pin having a head with a protrusion thereon received in the slot. As a result of the open configuration the parts are easy to manufacture, and the pin is easy to install.
In one aspect thereof, the invention provides a hinge with a base having a mount including a base aperture therethrough. A pivot structure is provided for movement relative to the base. The pivot structure includes an aperture therethrough. A pin extends through the apertures, and includes a head with a protrusion. A slot in the base or the pivot structure receives the protrusion and locks the pin in position.
In another aspect thereof, the invention provides a passenger assist handle for an automobile with a base including an upstanding mounting block having an aperture therethrough. A handle includes a mounting structure having a tab with an aperture therethrough and a slot in the handle adjacent the tab. A pin including a head extends through the apertures and has a protrusion received in the slot for securing the pin.
In a further aspect thereof, the invention provides a passenger assist handle assembly for an automobile with first and second mounting blocks each including a base and a pair of upstanding mounting elements having apertures. A handle is provided and includes first and second mounting structures each having a pair of upstanding mounting tabs with apertures therein. A trough in each mounting structure has an open top along the length thereof. Each trough has a slot therein. One mounting structure is associated with each mounting block. First and second pins each include a head having a protrusion. One pin is disposed in the apertures of each mounting block and the mounting structure associated therewith, with the heads of the pins disposed in the troughs and the protrusions received in the slots for securing positions of the pins.
An advantage of the present invention is providing a passenger assist handle having a hinge structure with a hinge pin that is easy to insert and positively and securely retained in the installed position.
Another advantage of the present invention is providing a passenger assist handle including a retaining groove that can be molded without the need for moving slides in the mold, thereby simplifying the mold structure and the molding process for making the handle.
A further advantage of the present invention is providing a hinge pin for a passenger assist handle that can be molded without moving slides and with a simplified tooling construction and molding process.
A still further advantage of the present invention is providing a passenger assist handle that can be manufactured less expensively than more complicated passenger assist handle designs.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is providing a passenger assist handle structure that can be manufactured with simple mold construction, thereby resulting in faster mold processing times, lower mold construction costs, lower mold maintenance costs and lower overall part costs.